Document SCP-354-1-a: Partial log of entities to have emerged from SCP-354 prior to Event 354-20
← SCP-354 SCP-354-1: Original entity which destroyed Watch Station Epsilon-38. Resembled a giant bat. Neutralized by Mobile Task Force ████. SCP-354-2: Bear-sized mammalian creature covered in razor-sharp spines. Resembled an echidna. Was virtually bulletproof, but was unable to escape the enclosure surrounding the pool. Neutralized via napalm. SCP-354-3: Black metallic sphere capable of levitation. Emitted concentrated levels of radiation in precisely directed beams sufficient to instantly cripple and later result in death. Then-Area Head Dr. ██████ struck SCP-354-3 with a sledgehammer, disabling it. SCP-354-3 then self-detonated, causing minor structural damage and severely wounding Dr. ██████ made a full recovery and has been commended for his bravery. SCP-354-4: Humanoid reptilian creature, approximately 4.6m (15ft) tall. Escaped both the walled enclosure and Area-354 altogether. The gunfire caused very little physical harm and was highly ineffective. Mobile Task Force Omega-7 "Pandora's Box" was dispatched and was successful in neutralizing the creature. SCP-354-5: EXPUNGED SCP-354-6: Appeared to be a human male of Indian descent. As the enclosure around the pool had not yet been fully repaired, SCP-354-6 was immediately shot before it had a chance to escape. Area Head Dr. ██████ has expressed his displeasure in the rash execution of SCP-354-6, which testing revealed to be identical to an average human being. SCP-354-14: Majority of the creature's body remained well beneath the surface of the pool. Five (5) octopus-like tentacles were seen emerging from the pool and reached up over the enclosure. Several D-class personnel were grabbed by the tentacles and pulled back beneath the surface of the pool. After receiving massive damage from gunfire, SCP-354-14 retreated back into the pool and disappeared. No personnel taken by the creature were recovered. SCP-354-15: Feline creature composed of a blue-hued crystalline structure later revealed to be ice. Was able to jump above the walled enclosure and was agile enough to dodge most gunfire. Was actively hostile and mauled any personnel that engaged it. Subject engaged SCP-354-16 upon its emergence from the pool and was terminated in the fight. SCP-354-16: Feline creature composed of a dark red-black stone later revealed to be partially solidified magma. Gunfire proved mostly ineffective against its hide. Was not hostile to personnel and did not attempt to escape the walled enclosure until being engaged by SCP-354-15. Successfully terminated SCP-354-15 and grew less active as its body cooled. After fully solidifying and having remained motionless since, the subject was moved to Dr. ██████'s office for aesthetic purposes. SCP-354-18: Metallic humanoid machine described by several D-class personnel as a "Terminator." Subject possessed a cloaking device rendering it invisible to human eyes. The subject was highly adept at combat and killed nearly 90% of Area-354's guard personnel as it rampaged through the facility. Approximately sixty (60) minutes after emerging from the pool, subject ceased function powered down. The subject was dismantled and its power cell was disposed of. Subject's remains are under study. Note from Area Head Dr. ██████: That's thrice now that we've had to fall back on Pandora's Box to deal with stuff coming out of SCP-354. Able can't complain, though… you can tell he enjoyed fighting SCP-354-11. Maybe we should set up some kind of "hotline" to MTF Ω-7?